Hetalia Rock Shooter
by SonarTheHedgehog
Summary: Crossover of Hetalia and the movie Black Rock Shooter.  Alfred and Arthur become best friends, but then Arthur goes missing.  Now Alfred must become the Black Rock Shooter if he wants to save the person he cares about most. Mild USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred awoke in his bedroom, and rolled over to pick up his light blue cell phone. Surprisingly, he'd awoken before the alarm had gone off. The star shaped phone charm glinted as he put the phone back down, getting out of bed as he went. Alfred placed his glasses on his face, and smiled. Time to start his first day of high school.

He got up, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "My, aren't you up early!"

"Yeah," Alfred said as he set the table. "I woke up before my alarm went off."

"Now if only you would do that every day! Now, go wake up your brother and tell him it's time for breakfast."

Alfred did as he was told, heading back up the stairs and into Matthew's room. Matthew was twelve years old, three years younger than Alfred.

"Come on bro, wake up, or else you aren't getting breakfast."

Matthew didn't move at first, but finally brought himself to rise out of bed. He yawned, and slowly went down the stairs, where Alfred was already eating.

Quickly, Alfred finished his breakfast, and ran upstairs, grabbing his school bag and his charged cell phone as he went.

"Bye, mom! Bye, Matt! Love you!"

See, Alfred had a place he wanted to go to before he took the train to school. There was a hill with stairs to the top, and you could look out over the railing and see the whole town, the mountains standing proud up in the distance.

It took Alfred about fifteen minutes to finally get there, but for him it was definitely worth it. After gazing out for a few minutes, the blonde American pulled out his phone, and took a picture. It was then he noticed the time, and then proceeded to hurry back down the hill, and towards the train station.

The train ride to school seemed to take forever, and Alfred had no one to talk to during the ride. After a while, it finally stopped, freeing him as he walked the rest of the way to school.

Alfred walked towards the entrance when he noticed a pale boy with blonde hair getting out of an expensive, fancy car. A few other students turned to look as well, and the boy looked a little embarrassed as the car drove away. He quickly walked inside of the building, and Alfred decided, out of curiosity, to follow him.

"Hey!" Alfred's shout caused the boy to turn, and Alfred got a really good look of his emerald green eyes. They were shy and sweet, yet there was an underlying fierceness to them. "I saw you came in a car," Alfred said.

"Yeah, my father wanted to make sure I made it safely on my first day," the boy said. "But starting tomorrow I'll be taking the train."

"Really? I take the train too!"

"Do you want to walk to the opening assembly together? Let me see your schedule…"

The two sat through the assembly together, and discovered that they shared the same class. After the assembly was over, they walked back, talking as they went.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name's Alfred F. Jones."

"Arthur Kirkland. I moved from England a few years ago."

Alfred almost walked right by the classroom as they went together. Arthur smiled to himself as he beckoned Alfred inside.

Days passed, and soon the two found themselves slowly becoming best friends. Every day in class together, eating lunch together, comparing progress reports; Alfred had good grades, but Arthur's were always better. They would go over to the other's house, talk on the train, compare heights; Alfred was always a little taller than Arthur.

One Friday after school, Alfred and Arthur clambered onto the train home.

"Iggy, Iggy! There's a place I want to show you today!" Alfred exclaimed as the train lurched to a stop. Before Arthur could protest, Alfred took his hand and pulled him along jogging a little.

He and Arthur went up the hill, and finally got to the top, puffing.

"Arthur, look!" Alfred said, pointing out at the scenery. Arthur looked on in awe, the sunset illuminating his face. He turned to Alfred, who was pulling something from a pocket in his backpack.

Arthur took the proffered item from Alfred, and opened his hand to take a look at it. It was a star phone charm, similar to Alfred's, a very pale blue, and instead of a wrist strap, there was a chain.

"See, now you can keep it on your phone, or wear it like a bracelet!" Alfred said with a laugh. Arthur laughed too, and hugged Alfred. The sunset in the background caused a glint in the star, sparkling in the light.

Alfred started basketball practice the next day, Arthur watching from the sidelines. Arthur then saw the volleyball team, and felt something well up inside of him. He wasn't good at basketball, but maybe…!

He came over to Alfred after school as they walked to the train station together. "I'm going to try out for the volleyball team, I think. I want to do a sport like you."

"That's great, Arthur!"

Thankfully for Arthur, he made the team, and quickly became one of the top players.

More time passed, and summer came. Arthur and Alfred began to have more sleepovers, whereas during the school year they had only a few, because of homework.

"You're house is huge, Arthur!" Alfred's voice echoed through the entrance. "This is so neat!"

Arthur blushed a bit at that statement, but smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for letting me stay over."

Poor Arthur, his blush grew brighter. He helped Alfred take his overnight stuff into Arthur's bedroom, a somewhat large room with a queen sized bed, two large windows, a chair, its own bathroom, and other furnishings. It was larger than Alfred's quaint little living room.

Alfred set his belongings down on the floor, looking around. "I like your room."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry that my parents aren't home now. It's just us and a few of the servants."

"That's cool by me!"

That was one of the things Arthur liked about Alfred. Alfred just rolled with things, never making small things into a big deal. Not to mention he was always there for Arthur…

Before the two teens knew it, summer had passed them by, and they began their second year of high school.

"We're not in the same class anymore…"

"Aww, Arthur, it's okay! We'll still have clubs together, and lunch, and after school, and the train rides, and hanging out on the weekends."

"You're right. Nothing can stop us."

Sports started up again, and one day from his side of the court, Arthur noticed Alfred talking to another buy, Peter. It wasn't until lunchtime that Arthur got to see Peter in person though.

"Hey, Arthur, come over here! This is Peter, he's on the basketball team with me."

Arthur smiled at Peter, who grinned back, but Arthur couldn't help but feel something inside of him retreat. From then on, talk was always about basketball with Alfred and Peter. It wasn't that Arthur disliked Peter, he thought Peter was rather nice. Unfortunately, though, he was left out of many conversations because he wasn't in basketball, and the in-school rivalry between the basketball and volleyball teams wasn't helping.

One day on the train ride home, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Hey, are you okay?"

Arthur's eyes, which had blanked out, snapped back to life. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit spaced out is all."

Arthur was like that again the very next day at school though, as Alfred noticed. What Alfred failed to notice however, was when Peter came up to talk to him, how Arthur slipped out of the doorway. In a kind of trance, Arthur walked into the empty school corridor, a black mass consuming him. In a green flash, he vanished.

Alfred was putting his school things into his bag when his phone vibrated. Whipping out his phone, Alfred checked to see what it said. His eyes widened in fear when he read the message. His mother wanted him home as soon as possible, because something urgent had happened.

The journey home seemed to take a lifetime, and Alfred finally came home to his anxious mother, and two policemen. Arthur had gone missing.

That night, Alfred lay on his bed, feeling hollow inside. His phone lay beside him, the star twinkling in the pale moonlight. Tears slipped out of his blue eyes and down his face, soaking into the quilt.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed; a message had come. Quickly, Alfred reached for his phone, sitting up. It was from Arthur! He eagerly opened the message, only to find that it said nothing.

"Arthur…"

Alfred glanced at the star hanging off of his phone. An idea came to him, and he knew what he had to do. Arthur…!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred! Honey, where are you going?"

"To Arthur's place!"

With that, Alfred was out of the door and on his bike, racing up the hill as fast as he could. By the time he got to the top, he was exhausted, but continued to ride to their favorite spot as quickly as possible. It didn't matter how tired he was; Alfred just needed to get there.

After what seemed like forever, Alfred got to their spot. His and Arthur's spot, where they would just hang out, sometimes wordlessly, do homework, eat. They'd done so much together in this spot, Alfred knew he had to find something here. He threw his bike down, abandoning it. He stopped, blue eyes wandering, searching for some sign of Arthur's existence.

A glimmer in the grass caught his eye, and Alfred jogged over to that area, the mental exhaustion he had felt ebbing away as he drew nearer to it. The teen knelt down in the grass and cupped the small object in his hands; Arthur's phone charm glimmered brightly, as if mocking Alfred's loss. Despite the fact that he rarely ever cried, Alfred felt tiny pricks in his eyes. He shook his head a little as if to clear them away, clutching the strap with the star to his chest.

Something deep within Alfred's heart stirred, a burning hot feeling shooting through him like a really intense fever. He was absorbed into a growing aura of shimmering, pale blue light that grew brighter. The intense light matched that of the sun itself; Alfred was consumed by it, and vanished.

There was a brief, faint breeze after Alfred vanished. Then everything was utterly still.

-EPIC TIME-

"Where…Where is this place?"

Alfred stood up, bright blue eyes gazing around. It was like he was standing in the sky, the way it felt. All he knew, though, was that it definitely wasn't Earth. He heard footsteps, and whirled around…

…Only to see himself. But this self was different; he was taller and a few years older in appearance, with a toned frame, while Alfred was still in the somewhat scrawny stage. The other Alfred had on black jeans with black and white converse sneakers with bright blue stars. His shirt was just a plain black muscle shirt, but the jacket was the best part. It was designed like a bomber jacket, with a bright blue star in the corner on the front; on the back there were tiny little stars forming the number 50. Dark leather gloves covered his hands, and there was a certain gleam in those eyes, one that matched Alfred's perfectly.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked as he faced his other self. The universe suddenly seemed to melt away as he literally started to meld with his other self.

"Do you want…to save Arthur…?"

"I want to do more than that! I want him and I to be able to walk to school again, to eat lunch together and talk about everything, for him to get mad in that funny way and call me funny British names! Now tell me who you are!"

The world resettled back into focus, and Alfred felt at peace with the new power that resided within him, his new form. "I am…"

What were once two voices now spoke as one, blue eyes glittering fiercely behind the sleek frames of his glasses.

"Black Rock Shooter."

-WOOOOOOOOOOO-

Katana clashed against massive sword; Black Rock Shooter versus Black Gold Saw. Gold Saw had pale skin, silver hair, and leering red eyes; he grinned wildly as he brought the sword down with a wide swing. Alfred rolled to the side as the other's blade cracked open the floor, tiles and chunks crumbling down below.

Their blades clashed, the sound of metal ringing sharply through the air. A small flame erupted over Black Rock's eye as he surged forward, raising the katana over his head. He brought it down with massive force, Gold Saw barely deflecting it in time.

The floor crumbled beneath them, Black Rock tumbling into the abyss below, rocks cascading everywhere and all around him.

-STOP! Hammer Time-

Black Rock Shooter walked through the desolate otherworld, holding a massive gun in one hand. He strode through the checkerboard land, eyes filled with a dark determination. Far away on a hill gazing down, there stood a man wearing all white with a pink scarf, a metal tail wriggling from the back of his coat. Strength looked on as Black Rock approached the castle of the most powerful and dangerous being in the universe.

Dead Master.

Black Rock stopped at the castle's edge, and then jumped into the abyss below. He jumped from ledge to ledge until he arrives safely at the bottom, making as little sound as possible. His sneakers thumped softly on the floor as he searched for the door he was looking for.

It loomed out of the dark corridor, and he threw them open. Black Rock stepped inside, ready for anything.

Dead Master sat in an ornately twisted black throne above him, two looming, green glowing skulls floating behind, a death scythe in his lap. He wore black skinny jeans with high top shoes, and a long sleeved black shirt, partially unbuttoned, with a toxic green undershirt beneath. A feral smile graced his lips as he gazed down upon Black Rock, who had stopped moving forward.

Black Rock extended his hand silently in invitation to Dead Master, eyes determined. Dead Master looked down coldly at Black Rock, then rose from his throne, twirling his scythe playfully. He jumped from his perch, scythe overhead, the two skulls flanking him.

Black Rock swung his gun in Dead Master's direction, and began firing. The other blocked with his blade, sending the skulls crashing into the ground where Black Rock had stood.

A swing here and there, a block, a dodge; their fight was like a dance, seemingly never ending. But then something happened that changed everything.

Black Rock fired away at the second of the two skulls, shattering it to pieces. Dead Master stopped, suddenly more vulnerable without his two protecting beings. Black Rock saw something in those green eyes that wasn't Dead Master, but someone else…

Dead Master suddenly turned, and ran down a corridor. Black Rock Shooter took off after him, feet pounding the floor. Dead Master didn't slow down, but continued on into a room where a massive, dead machine stood at the center, chains everywhere. The other man arrived with his gun in hand, and began shooting.

Their fight resumed, the two of them jumping from chain to chain as they continued their clash. With one neat move, however, Black Rock sent the blade of Dead Master's scythe flying. It then plummeted into the floor directly behind Dead Master, the blade a permanent fixture in the tiles. Dead Master smiled darkly at the other.

That was when the chains began to erupt from the floor, shooting upwards, twisting around. Finally, Black Rock Shooter was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them, and was completely wrapped in them, limbs restrained and useless as he fell unconscious. Black Rock Shooter's gun clattered to the floor, while Dead Master smiled on at his prize.

-DRXIJNOB(T*^CREFTYIUBTV*RD^-

Black Rock Shooter awoke, lifting his head up slowly, his golden hair falling back into place. His arms were chained above his head, the rest of him chained to the wall his back was up against. Dead Master stood about ten feet away, watching Black Rock with a little smirk playing on his lips. Black Rock looked straight into his eyes, never unwavering from the other's gaze.

Then, Black Rock Shooter began to pull at the chains; they bent and creaked, and Dead Master's eyes began to widen with uncertainty. The black chains snapped and crumbled to pieces. Black Rock stood up and began to slowly walk towards Dead Master, who had begun to take steps backwards towards the ledge. They both stopped, and Black Rock extended his hand.

Dead Master took another step back, his foot slipping on the edge of the ledge; he started to fall, when strong arms caught him. Dead Master's face took on a look of surprise.

That grip, the way Black Rock Shooter was holding him tightly to his chest; Dead Master couldn't stand it. It was warm and loving, penetrating him. The one Dead Master had possessed began to stir, and was forcing Dead Master out. He gritted his teeth, trying to push Black Rock away. But that stupid, horrid thing called true love…It was ruining him!

"Nnnngghh!" Dead Master's face contorted in pain. He couldn't handle this, this feeling of love that was coming from Black Rock, from Alfred, and the love his possessed soul was returning. There was a noise, and Dead Master felt himself disconnect from the body and soul he had imprisoned. He crumbled away, leaving the other two safely on the edge as he fell into the abyss directly below them.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Black Rock Shooter glanced at the one in his arms; it was just Arthur now, who was hugging him back, a small smile on his face. The whole castle began to shake, and Black Rock Shooter nimbly lifted Arthur into his arms, escaping the castle together as it came crashing down.

Alfred and Arthur were finally reunited, this time for good.


End file.
